Drop Me an Owl Sometime
by Enter the Extinct Age
Summary: the letters sent during the original books; the ones you never saw...
1. This Should be an Interesting Year

"Drop Me an Owl Sometime" is basically the behind the scenes stuff we don't see beyond the Harry Trio.  Letters from students, teachers, all flying around the school-literally.  I will be doing four installments of this, one for each book, although I might need two or three chapters to finish them each.  Oh, there will be no letters from Harry, not in the first book anyway, because I don't think he would have sent any as he was new to the wizarding scene and truthfully had no one to send a letter to. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Year of the Philosopher's Stone**

_Dear Padma,_

_        I can't believe we're not in the same house!!  What was that stupid hat thinking when it put you in Ravenclaw and not in Gryffindor?? Well, maybe we can keep in touch via owl and at lunchtimes and stuff.  You are my twin sister after all!  Anyway, did you see who's in my house as well?!? Harry Potter!  THE Harry Potter! Scar and all! I couldn't believe it, no one could, when he walked up and got Sorted.  We were already Sorted by then and to tell you the truth, I was rather hoping he'd end up in Gryffindor.  How exciting this will be, being in the same school as Harry Potter!_

_Love, Parvati_

Father-

        I'm in Slytherin, as expected of course.  There weren't too many Slytherins Sorted this year, but I promise to be the best Slytherin possible.  Well, _obviously I'm the best Slytherin someone can be-I'm a Malfoy._

        You didn't tell me that Harry Potter was going to start school this year!  I already don't like him, even though everyone else does.  It's ridiculous the way everyone fawns over him, like he's a bloody martyr for something he didn't even know he did! I offered him friendship on the train actually though, just to see, but he was sitting with that Weasley scum (I can't _see _his nose for freckles) and refused it.  This year will be interesting.

-Draco

_Dear Parvati,_

_        Ravenclaw isn't so bad really; everyone's really intelligent and nice.  I've already had a debate with a third year about werewolves actually, he's so smart!  I do wish I could be in Gryffindor with you though, it's weird being without you for once._

_        I've seen Harry in the hallways but I don't have any classes with him.  Is he as nice as everyone makes him out to be? Fame can go to people's heads._

_Yours truly, Padma_

Dear Gran,

        I'm at Hogwarts now, it's brilliant!  I'm in Gryffindor too, I'm ever so relieved because I thought I'd be sorted into Hufflepuff and they're made fun of to no end.  I think I'll like it here.  The only trouble is that I keep losing my new toad.

Love, Neville

_Penelope:_

_        Hello, this is from Percy Weasley, Gryffindor Prefect.  I had a question regarding the Charms assignment Professor Flitwick assigned over the summer-do you think you could maybe answer it in Hogsmeade this weekend? It would be much appreciated._

_-Percy Weasley, Prefect_

Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia-

        This year we will **_WIN_! No exceptions this time, _we must win!_**

Oh, and keep your eye out for a Seeker…I don't think I need to tell you why…

-Wood

_Draco-_

_        By now your first classes will have started.  I don't think I need to remind you of our high expectations for your work.  Oh, the package attached is from your mother-she thought it'd be a nice idea to send you some sweets.  Myself I can't see why anyone would voluntarily place sickly hard candies into one's mouth, but there's no accounting for taste.  Just don't eat too much, we actually want you to be able to lift off the ground come your first flying lesson._

_         As to Harry Potter: try not to appear too hostile towards the boy as people have some sort of a fondness for him.  However, I do not resent your animosity towards him as I imagine he is quite like his father was: arrogant and strutting around everywhere like some sort of overgrown rooster._

_-Lucius Malfoy-_

Padma-

        Sorry I haven't been writing as much, it's just that the teachers have been much harder than I thought!  Anyway, Harry seems nice enough.  I haven't really seen him hang around with anyone besides for the red haired kid (Don? Tom? I don't remember) and only occasionally with Dean and Seamus (who for the record is actually quite cute).  So far I don't think he's gotten the full grip exactly how famous he is!

-Parvati

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_        I can safely assure you that Hogwarts is a truly intellectually stimulating school.  I have already made loads of friends, it's really great.  My favorite class so far is Transfiguration: the teacher is very nice and the work is challenging but I'm making my way through it all right.  Oh, and I promise that I'm brushing my teeth and making sure nothing's caught in my brace daily._

_Love, Hermione_

Dear Belinda,

        During your class Harry Potter made a spectacular dive and caught a Remembrall.  That _was _his first time lifting off the ground by broom, wasn't it?  Just making sure.

-Minerva-

_Minerva-_

_        How exciting! A born Quidditch star I'll wager, not unlike his father before him.  Yes, I am quite sure that was his first flight.  Well, I wish him luck in the Quidditch games to come…if Dumbledore lets you!_

_-Belinda_

Dear Albus,

        I am writing to ask you to bend the rules regarding first years being exempt from Quidditch teams- I witness Harry Potter dive and catch Longbottom's Remembrall at an alarming speed without so much as scratching himself! Now, you know how much trouble Wood and I have had trying to find a replacement Seeker ever since Carlotta Banks moved to Germany in the middle of last year.  Remember how we had to use Ruben Clearwater in the finals last year and he passed out when he flew into the goalposts?  A complete disaster.  You know, it would probably be in Harry's best interest to play on the team, seeing as it would help him to fit in more and enjoy something he's truly very good at.

-Minerva-

_Dearest Minerva-_

_        I would be delighted to let Harry play on the Gryffindor team. It will be good for his self-esteem. _

_-Albus Dumbledore-_

Father-

        I can hardly write I am so angry.  It's a complete outrage!  

        Our first flying lesson was about three days ago, and it started off with Longbottom breaking his pudgy wrist and being rushed off to the Hospital Wing by Hooch.  Naturally, I burst out laughing because of the pathetic way Longbottom fell off of his broom, and then Potter decided it was his noble duty to rescue Longbottom's Remembrall from me.  So, I got on my broom and flew up and he followed me on his, which was truly idiotic because he's never done that before.  I wasn't about to have him shove me and push me off _my broom, so I threw the stupid thing.  He dived and caught it and all of a sudden all of the Gryffindor geeks were cheering.  It was very irritating, so I flew back down, landed smoothly of course, and waited for them to stop.  _

        McGonagall stopped them for me.  It was amusing the way Potter went all pale and the way his lame friends tried to defend him.  She carted him off and I thought that he was gone and I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.  But nooo…yesterday he gets this package and I catch up with him and Weasley later to find out he was sent a _broomstick.  And he's a first year!  Figures that Potter would get special favors for having a bloody scar.  I'm not stupid; I figured it out.  The Gryffindor team, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain Flint told me, has been looking frantically for a Seeker.  Dumbledore is letting Potter join the team because he's "special" and sent him a broomstick.  I really, _really_ don't like Potter now._

-Draco 

_Hey Dad can I have a broom?_

Ron you know that's against school policy, not to mention our wallets.  And next time, sign your letter properly please. –Dad

_Not fair that is.  Harry just got one, a Nimbus Two Thousand in fact, he's Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!  He's the youngest in…well a long time. _

_-Ronald Thomas Weasley I-_

Dear Hermione,

        It sounds like your having a lovely time.  Dad and I are busy with the dental practice of course, but we miss you terribly.  It's not quite the same without our most organized secretary there to handle the appointment schedule!  

        Work hard, brush your teeth, and write us back soon.

Love, Mum

_Percy,_

_        I'm terribly sorry I didn't write back before.  I was so busy writing that Potions essay on Midnight Mushrooms Professor Snape assigned us that I didn't even see the letter my owl Helena left for me.  As one Hogsmeade weekend's gone by, how about the next one? I'm also aware that the summer project has been handed in by now, but maybe you have more questions for me?_

_-Penelope __Clearwater__…Ravenclaw Prefect_

Dear Ron,

        How is Hogwarts?  I can't wait to come next year, and without you here at the Burrow I think I'm going mad!  Just yesterday I caught myself talking to the toaster and asking it if it could please hurry up when I caught myself and was completely horrified.  Plus, that toaster hasn't even worked for years so I figured it'd be best to write you a letter.

        I miss you terribly: here at home it's almost like being an only child, except it's not because Mum and Dad are always flapping about you lot.  By the way, have you met Harry Potter yet?  What's he like?  What are his hobbies?  What does he want to be when he grows up?  What color eyes does he have?  I swear I'm just curious.

        Mum and Dad send their love.

Love, Ginny

_Charlie-_

_        You've heard of Lucius Malfoy, right?  Well, his git of a son, Draco Malfoy, has challenged my mate Harry to a wizard's duel- any advice? _

_-Ron_

Potter-

        Not ducking out now, are you?

-Do I Really Have to Sign?

_Dear Percy-_

_        Your brother Ron is in fact breaking many rules.  I found it appropriate to write you this letter and inform you of his disobedience.  He and Harry are planning to sneak out and-_

_Oh sod it all, I'll go to them myself!_

Dear Mr. Filch,

        I happen to know that tonight at midnight, Harry Potter and his friends will be in the trophy room- no permission, after curfew.

        I hope you find this information satisfactory.

Signed respectfully,

        Draco Malfoy

_Malfoy-_

_        Thanks for the tip.  I'll follow up on it immediately._

_-Argus Filch_

Dear Granny,

        Remind me never to get a dog.

Love, Neville.

~~

next installment coming up soon!


	2. That Is, It Didn't Work

Here's the next installment: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Plot isn't mine, characters aren't mine, letters are mine. That's it! Oh, and the first letter isn't mine either. 

*~*

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one.  Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session.

-Professor M. McGonagall

_Dear Father,_

_   All right, so my brilliant plan wasn't so brilliant.  That is, it didn't work.  I'll keep trying._

_Oh, and Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand…bloody unfair if you ask me._

_-Draco_

Dear Mum and Dad,

   School is still exciting.  My lessons are going very well; I'm top of every class I'm in!  My friends are all very well, and yes, we're all brushing our teeth.

Love, Hermione

_Prof. M-_

_   Gracias! Merci! Dank u!  Obrigado!  Mange takk!  I don't know any other languages to say thank you in, but there you have it.  He flies like a dream._

_-Wood_

Dear Padma,

   I just walked in on Hermione Granger in the girl's toilets, crying!  I feel so badly, but I don't know what on earth could have upset her.

   Well, that's pretty much it.  See you at the Feast!

Love, Parvati

_Quirrell-_

_   If you try anything, **anything **while I teach here I will make sure you regret it.  You know what I'm talking about._

_-Snape_

Thanks for getting us out of that mess.  It was decent of you.

-Ron

_Ron-_

_Don't worry about it._

_-Hermione_

Hermione dearest,

   We're so happy to hear it!  It sounds like you're having a wonderful time.

Love, Mum

_Poppy-_

_   Do you have anything I could administer to a flesh wound?_

_-Severus_

Dear Dean,

   Do you think you could draw a Gryffindor lion for us? It's for a banner for Harry, his first Quidditch game is coming up you know.

-Hermione Granger

_Hermione-_

_Yeah I reckon I could. I'll give it to you later._

_-Dean_

Harry-

   Good luck today: do what we've done in practice and we _have_ to win!

-Wood

_Dear Father,_

_    This is just a nightmare.  Ever since Potter came to this God forsaken school it's been nothing but disappointment!  Slytherin lost their first Quidditch match, because Potter **swallowed **the Snitch.  **Swallowed it! I ask you, what is this place going to?**_

_-Draco_

Professor Dumbledore:

Do yeh reckon Harry's broom wen' all wonky because of some Dark Arts magic?

-Hagrid

_Dear Ron, Fred, George and Percy,_

_   Your father and I will be visiting Charlie this Christmas in __Romania__, so would it be all right with you to stay at Hogwarts this year?  If not, you can always go to Granny __Bethel__'s house in __Sussex__…_

_  Hugs and Kisses,_

_    Mum_

Weasley,

   Your owl is seriously deranged.  It brought this rather unpleasant show of affection to me by accident yesterday.

-Draco Malfoy

_You are such a prat Malfoy: just because **your mum can't stand you…**_

_-Ron Weasley_

Mum-

_Definitely _staying at Hogwarts!  Granny Bethel smells like old socks.

-Fred & George

_Dear Mother,_

_If it's all right with you, I would prefer to remain at Hogwarts._

_Love, Percy_

Mum-

I'm in with the twins on this one.  She really _does _smell like old socks.

-Ron

_Keep my mum out of this Weasel._

_-Draco Malfoy_

Dear Percy,

  Lots of thanks for the splendid Hogsmeade visit: it was spectacular.  

Looking forward to your company soon,

Penelope Clearwater

_Weasley-_

_Too bad Gryffindor lost some precious points: you know fighting isn't allowed in school. Tsk tsk._

_-Malfoy_

Oh do shut it.


	3. Watch Your Back

**Disclaimer: **plot isn't mine, and the anonymous letter from Dumbledore isn't either.

Dear Mum,

        I was wondering if you had any idea who Nicolas Flamel is.  I know it's a silly question, but I'm desperate for a school project.  

Love, Hermione

_Dear Ron,_

_        Hey little brother! Sorry this is so late but owls take a bloody long time to get out to __Romania__.  If Harry's got some sort of duel thing I say throw the wand away and sock the bugger on the nose.  It's the best solution if I ever heard one!_

_Love, Charlie_

Dear Hermione,

        What a funny name, Nicolas Flamel.  Is he a doctor or something? Sorry dearest, but I've never heard of him before in my life.

Love, Mum

_Your father left this in my possession when he died. Use it well._

Severus:

        I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about.  I apologize for the delay, but I was grading papers from the summer.

-Quirrell

_Happy Christmas Boys!_

_        Your father and I miss you all so much! We hope you're doing all right in school, that you're **behaving** and that you're having a lovely time.  Enclosed are your presents; I expect you to wear those jumpers!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Dear Mum,

        Thank you for the lovely jumper and fudge.  We have to say though, your letter confused us.  Is it really possible to do well in school, behave and have a good time, all at once? 

-Fred and George

_Draco-_

_        Here are your presents.  Your mum took a long time in shopping for those (I should know, I was with her the entire time) so don't be ungrateful.  _

_        About the Potter boy- you're obsessing.  Please stop.  I'm not saying be nice to him, Lord knows we don't need that, but please don't write home about him._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

Harry-

        I made yeh this flute. Happy Christmas!

-Hagrid

_Mum-_

_        I hate maroon, but thank you anyway.  The fudge was really top notch too, and Harry says to write that he very much enjoyed his as well, and is wearing his Weasley jumper.  Why didn't I get a picture on the front eh?_

_-Ron_

Dear boys,

        Of course it's possible to do all three things at once! Don't be silly Fred, George.  And maroon looks lovely on you Ron, so stop moaning.  There are plenty of little wizards all over the world without warm jumpers to wear.  I'm sure they wouldn't care if it were maroon.  

Love, Mum

_Merry Christmas Ron!_

_        I'm so bored here at home.  There was an upside though, Mum and Dad gave me LOADS of presents since you guys aren't home anymore.  I got a new Celestina Warbeck record, some clothes (NOT hand-me-downs) and lots and lots of chocolate.  So Christmas isn't so bad on my own.  But I didn't have _anyone_ to share my eggnog with like I usually do, so I actually had to drink an entire pint of Dad's eggnog.  That Muggle thing he's got that makes them really doesn't work, they're disgusting, but Mum and I pretended to like it for his sake.  Say Happy Christmas to Harry for me. _

_Love, Ginny_

Dear Ginny,

        You sound very bored.  Well, next year you'll be here at Hogwarts, so not to worry.  Harry says Happy Christmas back to you…and he's got black hair and green eyes.  Honestly Gin you're obsessed!

Love, Ron

P.S. Happy Christmas

_Happy Christmas Percy.  I loved your present._

Penny don't write it, if this is intercepted I'll get my badge revoked!

_Oh Percy don't be stupid, of course they won't revoke your badge.  But I should very much like another present soon…_

Minerva-

        I found Harry Potter gazing into the Mirror of Erised.  It was very interesting to see him there, I was quite surprised he found it, but there you have it; the mischievous intentions of a boy turned into obsession.  I headed him off last night however, and he won't be going back anytime soon.  Happy Christmas.

-Albus 

_Wood-_

_        You. Are. Insane.  Let. Us. Go. To. Bed. At. A. Godly. Hour!_

Fred and George: 

        **WE MUST WIN!**

Sincerely, Wood

_Madam Hooch-_

_        I request permission to referee this next coming Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor._

_-Severus Snape_

Severus-

        No skin off my back, but you're going to be the most hated teacher in Hogwarts! 

-Fenella Hooch

_Fenella-_

_        With all due respect, I already am._

_-Severus_

 Longbottom-

        So you got Granger to take the Leg-Locker curse off of you?  How _clever of you!  Really, deepest thanks for letting me use you as a crash test, I think I've perfected it don't you?_

-Malfoy

_Dear Mum,_

_        No worries, I've found out who Nicolas Flamel is (it's fascinating), but thank you very much indeed for trying._

_Love, Hermione_

Malfoy-

        Keep your nose out of Neville's business or I'll punch it through your face.

-Ron Weasley

_Weasley-I mean RON Weasley-_

_        Good thing you included your name, or I'd have thought you were one of your brothers.  You must be SO sick of that by now, people thinking you're the better one when you're just Potter's sidekick._

_-Malfoy_

Malfoy-

        You don't need to put _your first name down for anyone to know you're scum._

-You Know Which Weasley

_Dear Messers R. Weasley and D. Malfoy-_

_        I couldn't quite get over to you during the Quidditch match, but you have both lost ten points for your houses due to fighting. _

_-Minerva McGonagall _

Malfoy-

        _So _sorry about that black eye- too bad it'll clash with your bleached hair. 

-R. Weasley

_Weasley-_

_        Just watch your back._

_-Malfoy_

Quirrell-

        Don't think I won't be watching your every move; if you've got it in for the boy you answer to me.

-Snape

--

**Authoress' Note: **Thank you so much for the great response! This is fun for me, and I think the next installment will cover the end of book one.  Thanks again! Next weekend I'll have it up.


	4. The Most Magical Place

Straight into it then! Oh, and you'll recognize some notes from the book itself, not from me.

ONE MORE THING! Lol, sorry.  Just wanted to thank the reviewer who pointed out that unless Hagrid had something like a Dicta-Quill, he wouldn't be writing in his dialect.  Well spotted, so I fixed it! Cheers!

--

Dear Hagrid,

        Are you quite all right? We noticed you were acting a little odd in the library earlier and we were just wondering if everything's ok.

-Hermione

_Great win Harry, really superb flying! –Wood_

It's hatching.

_Dear Journal-Type-Thing-That-I-Have-To-Keep-Because-Mum-Worries-Too-Much-About-My-Mental-Health,_

_        This is stupid, but as Father won't take anymore of my letters, I'm not sure where to write what's been going on.  Of course I'll burn this later.  But anyway, I was eating breakfast yesterday and I heard Weasel and his Mudblood girlfriend talking about the gamekeeper, talking about dragons hatching and…all right, this bloody thing is stupid I'm burning it._

_-DM_

You're a dead man Malfoy!

_Tsk tsk.  Didn't your dump of a mother teach you any manners? A) don't threaten the people you're writing to and B) You don't even have the decency to sign your name?_

_-Draco Malfoy I _

I swear Malfoy, if you breathe _one word _about Hagrid's you-know-what I'll hex you senseless!  And what is with people asking me to sign letters?!? They know who it's from! 

-Ronald Thomas Weasley the One and Only

_Dear Charlie,_

_        Remember the gamekeeper from Hogwarts, Hagrid?  He needs your help actually now.  See, he's got a Norwegian Ridgeback but he can't really keep it because a git faced freak (I think you are familiar with the Malfoys) saw it and might rat on him at any second.  Plus, he has a wooden hut for a home.  So if you could send a letter back ASAP that'd be good._

_Cheers! –Ron_

Weasel-

        I doubt _you can hex me senseless. _

-Malfoy

_Dear Ron,_

_        How are you?  Thanks for your letter- I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here.  I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week.  Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_        Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at __midnight__ on Saturday?  They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.  _

_        Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love, Charlie_

Charlie-

        Sounds like a plan! You sound almost as fussy as Hermione…well except for the whole tallest tower bit.  We'll do our best. 

-Ron

_Weasley-_

_        What goes around comes around.  Nice seeing you today at the Hospital Wing (and please note the sarcasm).  If I don't decide to flush your book down the loo, you'll get it back in Potions._

_-Malfoy_

Harry, Ron and Hermione-

        Thank you so much for your help with Norbert.  I've got him all packed up and padded into his crate so he's ready to go.  Come down a little before midnight.

Hagrid

_Hermione,_

_        Is this some kind of joke?  Rumour has it that you and Harry Potter snuck up to the Astronomy Tower and got caught…we have all these points lost, was that you??  Oh, and everyone's wondering what you guys were doing up there…all alone…at __midnight__…you can tell me you know, I promise I won't tell anybody._

_-Parvati_

Potter-

        I have to say, my punishment's worth it to see your precious friends turning against you. Well done then.

-Malfoy

_Nothing "happened", the very idea is ridiculous.  And we got locked out of the Common Room.  _

_-Hermione Granger_

You will sorely regret crossing my path Quirrell.

-Snape

_Your detention will take place at __eleven o'clock__ tonight.  Meet Mr. Filch in the Entrance Hall._

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

Neville-

        I can swear to you that Harry and Hermione didn't mean to get you into any sort of trouble.  I'm really sorry you have detention tonight too.

-Ron Weasley

_You're still taking tonight's detentions I presume?_

_-M. McGonagall_

Yeah, I reckon I can still do it.

-R. Hagrid

_Albus-_

_        It is in my humble opinion that we should still have the old methods of detention in practice today- the thumbscrews were so effective!  I never had a student in detention for bad behavior twice after those._

_-Argus Filch_

Dear Argus,

        As effective as the old methods may have been, the Ministry and I both agree that it is an outdated practice.  I apologize for the inconvenience.

-Albus Dumbledore

_Just in case._

Potter-

        What are you playing at, making it so that that-that _thing _would attack me?!? I'm warning you Potter, any more dodgy business and my Father will skin you alive!

-Malfoy

_Dearest Oliver,_

_        What light through yonder window breaks?  It is the East, and Oliver is the Sun!  We have worshipped you from afar, oh great one, and we cannot wait any longer to express our great feelings towards you.  You are a beautiful creature, unworthy of our praise! We love you, from the deepest pits of our souls. _

_Love, love, love, love, love, _

_Frieda and Georgia _

Fred & George-

Oh, are you two going to pay next Quidditch practice for that letter!

-Wood

_It was worth it Olly! _

_-"Frieda and Georgia"_

Severus-

        Too late.

_Albus-_

_        We need you over in __London__ immediately.  An emergency situation as come up.  _

_-Fudge_

I will be over as soon as I can.

-Albus Dumbledore

_Why are you coming again?_

_-Cornelius Fudge-_

_--_

_Potter-_

_WE WON!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE…WE WON!!! OH I COULD KISS YOU- but I'm straight. Sorry._

_-Wood_

Damn you Potter.

-DM

_Who knew you had it in you? Brill Neville!_

_-Fred and George Weasley_

Draco-

        So Gryffindor won.  I, frankly, am not pleased with you.  Slytherins should be more up to scratch than scrawny rats like you.  Oh well.  See you when the train gets here.

-Lucius Malfoy

_Ron!!!_

_        I know the train is arriving today, but I had to write- you're coming home!!! At last!!! Now I'll have someone to talk to…you WILL talk to me, right?  Right.  And next year I'll be at Hogwarts.  Don't take this literally-Hogwarts seems like the most magical place in the world._

_Love, Ginny_

_xoxo___

--

HA! First book done. Hope it was all right.


End file.
